fnia
by Slender Man9
Summary: this is a story about an 11 year old nightgaurd


**1.the child** **gaurd**

after the death of the previous nightgaurd the manager christy called someone she thought would be great for the job.

a kid named lucky he was an 11 years old.the next day he came to the anime convention he was wearing a black suit and a red tie and was missing his middle finger to his right hand wich most people thought was weird but he brushed it off because he was calm

 **2.surprise**

i was walking in the convention then i was greeted by christy

HEY LUCKY she said

hey christy nice convention

yeah lucky but i called you to see if you wanted to be the she was cut off by me

the nightgaurd sure

THANKS! christy said happy

oh i want you to meet veronica,mary and jane

they all greated me

hi i replied

they asked me questions like how old was i?did i go to school?

i answerd i was 11 and i didnt go to school for personal reasons

 **3.1st night**

i was walking into the office i looked at the moniter and noticed that one of the anime-tronics were missing then the anime-tronic was at the door it was freya

hey nightgaurd i asume your the kid nightgaurd?

yep i answerd

hehe your cute she said

i blushed a bit

so you wanna meet the others

sure i replied

we walked down the hall and saw bonnie,chica,foxy and a cute shy fox

hi girls this is the kid nightgaurd uh sorry i didnt catch your name

its lucky i replied

hi!

said the fox chicken and the rabbit

h-hi i-i-m m-mangle

hi mangle i replied

so lad how you be?said the pirate fox

11 i replied

why are you wearing that suit?

i like it i replied to bonnie

oh...ok replied bonnie

so what to you wanna do?i asked

ill make pizza! said the chicken

ok

10 minutes later

pizzas ready we ate

i ate plain cheese

bonnie and chica at one with extra peperoni

foxy ate one with ollives

mangle didnt eat anything

your not hungry?i asked mangle

n-no she replied

something wrong?

i-im just n-not h-h-hungry she replied

ok then i heard a sound

ding dong ding dong

well ill see you girls tomorrow

bye they replied to lucky

 **4.meeting an old freind**

10:54

i had time before i had to get to the convention

might as well workout

i had ia toned body for an 11 year old i had alot of free time since my family had died in fire i got out because i could heal so i got out and then my burns healed this happened when i was 8 this was 3 years ago i had almost forgoten about it.

11:30

i spent 36 minutes exercising.

i put on my suit and hedded off to the convention.i opened the doors and headed to the office it just turned 12:00 i was greeted by freya again

hi lucky! she said

hey freya i replied

i want you to meet someone

who? i asked

youll see she gigled

we walked to the prize corner

oh puppet meet the kid nightgaurd

hi nightgaur..she looked at me in shock

uh puppet you ok?asked freya

lucky...is that you?

SURPRISE! i replied

then freya looked at me

so you two know each other?she asked

yep i replied

yeah we know each other puppet said

how she asked

i met her when i was 9 i replied

oh ok freya said

lucky what are you doing here?asked puppet

like freya said im the nightgaurd

oh right sorry she replied

 **(flashback)**

2 years ago

hi puppet

hi little lucky said the puppet

you wanna play?

sure what do you wanna play?asked puppet

hide and seek i replied

ok ill count you hide ok lucky

ok puppet i replied

puppet counted to 10

i hid in a room but what i saw wasnt pretty,there were endoskeletons and empty anime-tronic heads i was gonna scream but i felt a hand on my mouth it was puppet she took me out of the room and said

LUCKY ARE YOU OK!?she asked me

i-i-i im f-fine i was stuttering

oh my god lucky im sorry you had to see that she hugged me

i hugged her back

puppet i have to go now

oh ok bye lucky she kissed my head

me and my mom left the convention

 **(present day)**

i was talking to puppet she asked me some questions

lucky how old are you now puppet asked

im 11 now i replied

why are you wearing that suit?she asked

i like wearing it i replied

ok and your finger why didnt grow back?

long story i replied

oh ok so what do you wanna do?she asked

i dont know i replied

oh mabye we can she was cut off

PUUUPPPET said the female voice

what springbonnie? asked the puppet

i need help

with what? puppet asked anoyed

well goldie then the 6am bell rang

 **ding dong ding dong** well see you tomorrow puppet

ok bye lucky replied puppet

 **5.regret** i was home it was silent but i was

mature for my age so learned to take care of myself i took off my suit and layed down in my bed with my boxers on

i wonder if i should even go back i mean with puppet there im not sure sheed be happy to see me it has been 2 years i havent seen her since i was 9

i sighed

what do you meen your not coming back?

what the PUPPET!?

hey lucky what do you meen your not coming back she asked

i i just dont feel its right because you haven't seen me in 2 years i just dont want you to be mad i replied

lucky im not mad at you

why not?i asked

lucky your my freind you always have been she replied

ok

lucky i i i i just i

love me i finished her sentence

yes...

puppet its ok i feel the same way

lucky its just

i cut here off

its ok i pulled her face into my face and kissed her she kissed me back then she pushed me on the bed her brest were on my chest i took off here tights as she took off my boxers

i love you so much lucky

love you too

i got on top of her as i put my penis in here vagina we both moaned she had put a spell on the house we did this as we both kissed and then i cumed all over her we both took a breath then she licked my chest i moaned then she sucked on my penis for 10 minutes then i came in her mouth then we both had enough

that was

amazing?i replied

yeah,i love you lucky

i love you too puppet

i put my boxers back on as she put on her cloths before she left she said see you tonight lucky she winked then left

 **6.meeting goldie**

it was my third night i walked in the convention i went in the office then one of the anime-tronics was in front of me it was a golden version of freya she said

 **come to the back room**

then she dissapered i had so many questions but i held them in so i walked to the back room then bonnie greated me and asked

were are you going?

the back room i replied

oh no did a golden version of freddy come and tell you that?she asked

yeah?i answered

oh come with me

we walked to the back room

 **you made it**

said the creepy female voice

goldie what do you want?asked bonnie

 **the nightgaurd**

he's 11 you know

 **thays not what i mean**

then what do you _mean_

 **i want him to defeat shadow freddy**

but he cant do that he's 11

 **he hasnt told you his secret only puppet and i know it**

lucky whats she talking about?she asked

it nothing i replied

 **so eather kill shadow freddy or**

fine ill do it

 **ok**

we both walked out of the room

lucky whats this secret?

its nothing

oh ok she replied

10 minutes later

girls do realy think the lad can do it?aaked foxy

trust me he can said puppet

BANG

i was blasted by shadow freddy he blew my arm off

the girls were gonna attack him until i got up

stop no need to attack him i grew my arm back then they saw my muscular arm

 **7.attack**

we both ran at each other we were in a deth grip i gained the upper hand and punched him to the ground but before he could get up i cut him in half with my sickle i hid it behind my shirt

the girls all looked at me

all i said was surprised?

well yeah you can heal?

yeah i like to keep it a secret sorry

its fine but atleest he'd gone

yeah thats good

 **ding dong ding dong**

oh shoot i got to go bye girls

bye lucky

 **8.final night**

the night went bye a bit more normal than the other nights.time went bye fast tonight then the 6am bell rang and i told the girls bye and that i come back next week


End file.
